Total Drama Incoming: Jeff The Killer
. . . . . . . . . Camillas best friend is abbey because when a photo guy for the year book wants to take a picture of her she has abbey, "You always need an ugly girl next to you to make you look better on photo" DO NOT SCROLL DOWN MORE IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS ON THE ORDER OF DEATH the bell rang for everyone to head to 2nd hour "woah" eli replied to himself as he realized hes been daydreaming the whole intire time in math class. Eli quickly got out of his desk, and headed out the class room, but before he could get to the door. "Eli could you come see me real quick" his math teacher mrs. Jones says while making a movement with her finger telling him to come this way "it will only be a minute." Eli sighs silently, he walks over to mrs. Jones desk. Mrs. Jones says in a sweet but angered voice "Eli, i know spring break in tomorrow, but you need to get these grades up or you wont be able to graduate with yor glassmates this year." "I know but-" Eli says but then is interupted by Mrs. Jones saying "There is absoulutly no excuse! I have had enough with your excuses. You have 2 choice, fail and not graduate or study and and pass highschool. Its your call. You can go to 2nd hour now." Eli just walks away rolling his eyes assuming that shes bluffing. Eli then walks to his locker and sees Camilla waiting for him at his locker. "So are we still going camping" as she smiles to Eli leaning against the lockers next to him. Eli opens his locker and puts his math book in his locker and grabs his language books while telling Camilla "Totally, but... do you mind if i invite.... idk 1 more person?" Camilla's gaw drops in shock "Are you kidding me? that means we have 8 people comming camping with us." she yelled "Ik! but-" once again eli is interupted before he can say his excuse to explain why. "ELI! i thought it was only gonna be you and me! then you invited Carly and Irony on monday, then CJ on tuesday, then deliah and mandi on wednesday. and now whos next rachel?" Camilla complained Rachel is a very rude girl who only followers her own rules. She's not friends with allot of girls but is very well noticed with the guys at school. "No! not her! never her! its june" Eli says to camilla "What! her? you know i dont like her after what happened last year in junior year Eli!" Camilla says discusted. "it wasnt her fault, she did it on accident. now since i think about it it was your fault for being in her way." Eli told Camilla "what?" Camilla laughs sarcasticly "You call ruining my school picture by putting gum in my hair on accident?" "You need to let it go Camilla, no matter what you say im still inviting her" Eli argued to her "UGH ELI!" Camilla takes a deep breath and chills out for a moment "Ok fine she can come but if shes comming Abbey can come." "What! if we add Abbeys shes going to make things worse! shes not cool enough to join our camping trip!" Eli gired "Eli it never become OUR camping trip before you invited someone else. if you bring June ill bring Abbey, if you dont invite June i wont bring Abbey." Camilla smirked. Eli had a long 2 minute think about this then he said "Ok fine! But dont let abbey get near me!" "I leave no promises" Camilla says while walking away past the crowd of students. Eli daydreams at camillas butt like he does to all the girls in highschool. as Camilla dissapears the bell rings. "OH GOD IM LATE FOR 2nd HOUR!" Eli yelled in a panic as he runs to his english class. 30 minutes into english class already and 60 more minutes left for 2nd hour to end. Eli looked to his left and looks at June, she doesnt know hes looking at him or what Eli is about to ask her after class. "ELI" miss. Salazar yelled and stardels everyone "Pay Attention!" "Sorry" Elis says to Miss. salazar. "There is no time to be daydreaming about girls. you should be using your time writing down notes for the test tomorrow!" miss salazar says to Eli while some people laugh knowing what hes doing is true. as miss. salazar countinues teaching the class. Eli trys to pay attention but gets to distracted looking at june again. he then starts to think about when he use to talk to her in freshman year, then when they moved to sophmore year they where dating then started to grew apart and eventually broke up on the first day of junior year and grew further apart from each other. They still talked but not as much as they use to. Eli starts to think what to say to June when he invited her to camping. he feels shy, but he knew June for a long time. "It feels like i'm talking to a new girl again" he says to himself quietly in his head. probably because they never talked after the brake up allot. but still has deep felling for her. Moments later he starts to come up with lines to say to june when the bell rings to head to 3rd hour. "Hey june, i knew we havent talked allot but would you like to come to the... No that wont work. Whats up june? Anything plans this spring break?... No that wont work niether." a long talk into his head the bell rang for 3rd hour. "wow class is going by fast today" he says to himself. he sees June putting her binder in her back pack. knowing eli will have time talk catch her to ask her the question. eli quickly gets out of his desk to talk to june. he races over to her and nearly scares june, thinking she was being attacked by some king of monster or thug. "Oh, Eli its just you" June says ina relief Eli then told June very slowly "So... June i was.. wondering if..." "Eli dont be so nervous to talk to me, yeah were EX's but that doesnt change anything. so what is it" June says in a smile as she places her right hand on Elis sholder. "Ok, I was hoping... if you would like to come camping with me on saterday thru next sunday? ITS TOTALLY FINE IF YOU CANT" Eli response to June telling her that he is not forcing her to go with him. "Its just going to be us?" June says awkwardly "OF COURSE NOT!" he says loudly "I invited Carly, Irony, Mandi, CJ, Delilah, Camilla and.... Abbey" Eli grumbled when he added Abbey to the invite. "Wow you invited Abbey? I never knew you where that kinda of guy, Eli?" She says in a laughter thinking its unlike him to invite a girl whos note very popular to the cactus school. "Well i didn-" June interupts Eli and says very sweetly "Well since you invited her, which i am still surprised but sweet of you. and i would love to meet this girl. sooo I would love to come camping with you." She says. "Oh yeah, Pfft! she was the first one i invited to camp with me" He laughs in a lie. "Well ok Eli, ill see you then." June adressed to eli as she walks passed him "OH!" June jumped and told eli "by the way where do we meet to head to the campsite?" "Oh just meet me in front of the school ill pick you guys up there! so dont forget the stuff you might want to bring while we camp for the 8 days" as Eli answered. "haha, ok, whaaatever" June joked then heads out of the class room to catch up with her friends. The bell rang for 3rd hour to end. we now take place at the lunch room with Carly Irony Camilla and Abbey sitting at their lunch table eating. After when Camilla heard that Eli already invited June to the camping trip at 2nd hour, She told Abbey that she was invited also. Abbey screamed in glee excited that she is going camping with the most popular, funny, social, Nice and sportiest girls in school. she can not wait to meet them all and have great moments with them for the spring break. But she has been getting some apprehensive that this is her first day to camp outside in the deep woods and doesnt want to ruin the chances of being friends with all these girls. and so shes planning to do allot research on how to keep her female "soon to be friends" occupied on activitys, games and conversations with them and hopefully after the camping trip they will want to spend more time with her in and out of school. Soon after Camilla inviting Abbey to the camping trip, Nicki starts to complain that why the camping trip has to be week. "But dont you think it will be fun for all 9 of us to hang out and get to know each other more, besides do you know what your going to do on spring break anyways?" Carly Questioned Nicki. "girl That aint non of your business" Nicki growled why turning her head away from her. "Just putting a statement out there" Carly said. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Overview nine friends who travel to a remote cabin for a holiday and become victims of a seemingly stereotypical horror movie plot. Eli (most popular guy in cactus high school) invited 8 girls (whom he has a crush on) to spend time with him for the summer for 3 weeks, but weird stuff have been happening in the woods. Strange footsteps walking around the cabin at night? A dark whisper before passing out to fall asleep. screams that wake you up at 2 in the morning? what could be this strange noise, maybe its just the wind. or maybe a guy reading to plan your death.... Status Notes :Key: = "Victim" has survived on this episode. :Key: = "Victim" was not decleared deceased or alive, but missing. :Key: = "Victim" was discovered dead on this episode without anyone knowing when or where he/she was deceased. :Key: = "Victim" has been featured on the episode as a '''flash back''', as some sort of a clue. :Key: = "Victim" was not featured in this episode, but is still alive. :Key: = "Victim" is no longer part of the season, because they are dead. :Key: = "Victim" has been deceased. : : Victims Episodes